


Wedding Night Jitters

by missycamp



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lemon, Lime, NaruHina - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missycamp/pseuds/missycamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is nervous about his upcoming wedding night and reluctantly goes to Sakura for advice.  Her advice ends up in a pre-wedding lemon, minus the jitters!  Fluffy and sweet and tasteful lemon, primarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night Jitters

Naruto walks nervously back and forth in front of Sakura's apartment. He wants—no, _needs_ —to talk to her. "This isn't going to be easy," he sighs, finally stopping his pacing to stare at Sakura's front door, fist paused before it in a halted effort to knock.

"Oi, Naruto!" comes a call from behind him. It's Sakura. Remembering what he is here to talk to Sakura _about_ , he suddenly loses all courage and begins nervously running off at the mouth, trying to come up with a good reason for him to be there, while Sakura scowls. "Naruto, stop rambling, and come in. Obviously, there is something you want to talk to me about. Now get inside and SIT STILL, will ya? Your nervous energy makes ME nervous!"

"Ah...um..I mean...eh..." Naruto can't make a single intelligible word come out. He is panicking now, and even though Sakura had already shoved him through her doorway and followed him in, he suddenly has to get out of there. There is no air left to breathe, he can't think, all he can do is embarrass himself further. He tries to excuse himself out, backing out of the open doorway his friend shoved him through. Sakura sighs as she takes him by the arm and pulls him back inside her apartment, shutting the door behind him. "Naruto, whatever it is...please spit it out. I'm your friend, I'm here to help, but I can't do that if you run away without telling me what the problem is..."

Naruto stammers, looking at his feet. "Well, you see, uh....as you know, I'm uh...I mean me and Hinata are...well there's five days left till the wedding now and..." Now his face is red to his ears, and the words stop flowing as the issue on his mind simmers in his head. He knows he has to do this, and that Sakura is the ONLY person he could even THINK of talking to about this, but shame and self-doubt choke off the words he might have otherwise said.

"Oooooh!" Sakura sings out. "So _that's_ what the problem is!" She smiles gently at Naruto, who doesn't notice for carefully inspecting her floor, and puts her hand on his shoulder. "This is about you being a virgin, isn't it?"

Naruto's eyes fly wide open in his still downturned head, in disbelief that she caught on so quickly—he hadn't told her anything yet!..had he?? But now that he knows that she knows, he can't run and hide anymore. It was out there now, whether or not he had said it himself. Nonetheless, his embarrassment angers him. "Do you have to put it like _that?!!"_

His crimson face bears a grave look, eyes staring holes into the carpet. He cannot respond further. Normally, a comment like Sakura's would've had him _hopping_ mad, ranting and raving in protest against it, and then leaving. But this time is different. This time it is a truth he must deal with, and no matter how uncomfortable, he _has_ to discuss this with Sakura...if only he could make his mouth work well enough to do so. He just stands there staring at the floor.

"Naruto, you're not the first virgin—er, _inexperienced_ guy--to be nervous about his first time. It's perfectly normal to feel that way."

"I'm...I'm not worried about me..." Naruto finally manages to spit out. This is too important to chicken out of now. He needs Sakura's help.

"What, you're worried about Hinata? Trust me, Naruto, she's ready. She's _been_ ready! I'm sure she will be nervous too, but she wants this! Just don't think about anything; let things happen naturally. It's only hard when you try to _plan_ something like this. You will encourage her when she needs it, and she will encourage you when you need it. That's the way it works, I promise. You're worrying too much over nothing."

"I...I...I just...well...I don't have any experience...and... I'm not like Sasuke; he's a natural at _everything_ and he's always been good with girls and _nothing_ scares him, and what if Hinata's not...I mean what if I can't....wh-what if I do it _wrong?!"_

Sakura can't help the little giggle that comes up at that. "Oh Naruto, there is no wrong way to do it, silly. Trust me, Naruto, Hinata is _not_ going to be disappointed! She has waited her whole life for you, you have nothing to fear!"

"You say that, but...I still...feel...every time I think of it, instead of getting excited, I just feel sick. There must be something wrong with me."

"No, there isn't. Just because most men aren't brave enough to admit to being nervous about their first time doesn't mean they aren't. I mean...well..." Sakura sighs. She was going to have to pull out the big guns to end her friend's suffering. "Naruto, Sasuke was nervous too, his first time with me."

Naruto's head bolts upright. "Sasuke?! No way! I don't believe it, that's just impossible. He's been a Romeo from the day he was born! And I've never seen Sasuke afraid of _anything_. No way I can believe that!"

"Well it's no less true because you stubbornly refuse to believe it, Naruto. Besides, you could be getting physical with Hinata, too, if you didn't back off every time she sends you the signals!"

Naruto's eyes narrow. _"How would you know that?!"_

 _Damn,_ Sakura thinks, _I'm going to have to tell him now...he'll never let me off with less...but I guess it's for the best anyway._

"Naruto, I know because Hinata told me. I'm not supposed to tell you, but I kinda have to now...She was here yesterday. While you've been running around worrying away about not being able to please _her_ , she's been worrying about not being good enough for _you!_ "

"What?! But that's impossible! Hinata could never be anything less than _perfect_ for me! She should know that!"

"Well, maybe she would if you ever made a move on her. But Hinata says that every time she catches you _looking,_ you immediately pull away and start talking about something innocuous. You've got her thinking you don't find her attractive, you dummy!"

"Seriously? I had no idea..." Naruto's expression changes to one much more of concern now than fear...

After a silent moment, Naruto smiles widely at Sakura. "Thanks, Sakura...you always know just what to say. I gotta go now...it seems I've gotta talk to Hinata, right away!"

 

Sakura smiles back at Naruto, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder on his way out.

 

"Oi, Sakura..." Naruto stops without looking back. "If you ever tell Sasuke what I came to talk to you about, I'll never forgive you."

 

He turns his head around just far enough for Sakura to see the wink he gives her, then begins to walk away.

 

Sakura calls out to him, "hey, I won't say a word to him about that if you promise to never tell him what I just told you! OK?" Naruto turns around with a smile and a thumbs-up, "It's a deal!"

 

QQQQQ

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in, Hinata...I'll be right out!"

Hinata enters her fiance's apartment, removing her shoes and dropping her bags by the door.

"Have a seat on the bed, I'll join you in a minute!"

Hinata takes her seat, patiently waiting for Naruto to come in from wherever he was.

A few moments later, Naruto comes in from the kitchen, bringing two cups of hot tea with him, and a couple of cookies.

He sits next to Hinata, and they eat their cookies and drink their tea and enjoy just being together. Once the snacks are out of the way, Naruto finally decides it is time to talk.

He puts his right arm around Hinata, seated closely beside him, and holds her hand with his left.

"Hinata...there's something I have to talk to you about."

"Wha...what is it, Naruto?"

Naruto sighs, prepping for an uncomfortable discussion. "I went to see Sakura today. But what she told me...I mean...I realize now that..."

The words he is looking for just aren't coming. _Maybe I shoulda asked Sakura to come along and talk to Hinata with me...she always knows what to say..._

"What are you trying to say, Naruto?"

"Well...okay. Guess there's no easy way to say this." He squeezes Hinata's hand, then looks into her eyes.

"The truth is, Hinata, I've been... _concerned_...about...well, ya know...what happens after the wedding. I mean, like I told Sakura, I'm no Sasuke. I was worried I wouldn't be able to...well...I was worried I wouldn't be able to please you. I went to Sakura for advice. I've been terrified of disappointing you."

Hinata is in shock. Naruto? Terrified? _Unable to please her?!_

"N-Naruto...that's...not even possible..."

"But then, Sakura told me that you had also come to see her. She told me about it without realizing it—at first--and then I sorta made her tell me the rest. I pressured her into telling me what you said. And now I feel like a big jerk on top of being a spineless idiot." He grins, neverminding the flush on his cheeks.

Hinata looks down, her cheeks as rosy as his. She isn't sure what to say...but for once, Naruto is.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't find you attractive. That is so far off-base it's not even on earth! The reason I'm always pulling away...I just didn't ever want to be disrespectful. I didn't want to push you. I didn't wanna go past my boundary lines. I mean I'm not even sure where the lines _are_..."

Hinata speaks up without thinking, her head bolting up. "There ARE no lines between US, Naruto!" She smiles shyly up at her love, but holds his eyes...his face so close...she can feel his breath on her forehead. Her heartbeat starts to pick up.

Naruto smiles insecurely at Hinata's proclamation, not sure exactly what she means. But he too notices how close their faces are together--and decides to push insecurity and uncertainty aside and not to pull away. Instead, he leans in for a kiss--but this time he lets her feel his _burning_ for her. His kiss is more urgent and heated than he had ever allowed himself to show with her before, and the difference is not lost on Hinata. Her breath stops in her throat at the intensity of the liplock. Then, Hinata notices something ...strange, but terribly exciting...it's Naruto's tongue, slipping along the outside of her lips. She opens her mouth to let out a soft moan, only for her oral cavity to suddenly be invaded. Naruto's tongue rolls with hers as their heartbeats race.

Naruto feels dizzy from the sensations he is feeling all over his body from the intimate contact. He feels his member growing--and begins to pull back again, as he was so practiced in doing. But when Hinata senses it, she drops the hand he was holding to put both of her arms around him, turning her body toward him, trying to keep him from running away again. Their liplock still unbroken, Naruto is unsure what he should do next--keep going, or stop? Despite what Sakura and even Hinata herself said, he is still afraid...

But Hinata pulls Naruto tighter into her embrace, emboldening him. Naruto puts both his arms around her too, and deepens the kiss. He can now feel her breasts pressed against his chest, and it sends a thrill throughout him. Hinata feels the pressure between them too...his strong arms holding her close, his mouth upon hers, her breasts compressed upon his chest. Her already-speeding heart begins to beat like a metal band's drums in concert.

Naruto decides then to take a bigger chance. He breaks the kiss and pushes their bodies over onto the bed, positioning his upper portion on top of hers, leaving only their legs hanging off the bed. Letting his left arm go as his right arm supports his weight, he grabs Hinata's legs and pulls them underneath him, bringing his own legs up simultaneously. Now his whole body is on top of hers, and they are face-to-face. Hinata feels something hard against her inner thigh—and, instantly realizing what it is, her breath catches. A whole new warmth begins to spread throughout her body. She wraps her arms around his back, holding him tightly to her.

Naruto groans at the tactility. His hot-breathed vocalization of pleasure into her ear makes Hinata exhale deeply in pleasure of her own.

Looking into Naruto's eyes, Hinata can see--unveiled at last--his _desire_ for her, mixed with the love he holds for her there. She finds it both reassuring and rousing.

Naruto then brings his face down to Hinata's neck, leaving trails of sweet, hot kisses there, and Hinata moans his name. "Naruto..."

"Hinata," Naruto whispers huskily in between kisses, "you'll undo me...mph...in a hurry...mph...if you keep that up! I can't...mph... lose control! I mean, I know you want to wait until we're married—"

"What?! I never said that! I thought YOU wanted to wait!"

"Huh?" Naruto ceases his neck-kissing to look into Hinata's face in surprise. "You mean...all this time..."

Naruto's eyes narrow. "All those cold showers..."

Hinata giggles at that, and Naruto smiles. "Well, then..." Naruto croons, twisting his smile mischievously. "I guess that means...there are...no more boundaries...left between us..." He grows successively closer to Hinata's face with each phrase, ending in a meeting of the lips once more. Hinata's already-rapid pulse shoots up. Naruto, now feeling completely unrestrained both emotionally and bodily, finally allows himself to feel the warmhearted and somatic excitement to the fullest extent. He doesn't need to suppress anything anymore. Thus his pulse accelerates to match his mate's.

As he kisses her, Naruto grabs Hinata's right leg with his left arm and throws it over his backside, immediately doing the same with the other leg. This presses his hardness deeper into Hinata's thigh, causing her to suck in a breath as Naruto groans into her body. Then the young man resumes blazing kisses down his woman's neck, slowly making his way into the crook of her shirt where her heaving breasts are waiting for his touch. Naruto stops, long enough to take hold of the bottom of Hinata's V-neck, and whispers, "is this okay?" Unable to respond in words by this time, Hinata--feeling like her skin would burn off any moment--could only nod her reply. With painful slowness, Naruto begins to raise Hinata's shirt, carefully avoiding her flesh to intensify the anticipation, as she rises enough to allow full removal of the garment before lying back down. Naruto's eyes burn at the sight of Hinata's well-built bosom, clad now in only a lacy bra.

Hinata resists the urge to cover herself under Naruto's intense gaze. After what seems an eternity to the girl, he finally places one unsure hand over one cloth-covered breast. He savors the exhilarating feeling while Hinata thinks she is going to come unglued at any moment. Narurto's touch is sending lightning through her whole body.

"I want to see..." Naruto breathes. A dazed Hinata takes a minute to register what he said. "Oh!" she exclaims upon understanding, and lifts up again so that he can undo the hook on her back. Then he slides the bra straps down her arms and removes the blockade from his view. A look of awe overtakes his face as she lies back down. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs. She smiles at meeting with her lover's approval.

Naruto's free hand finally dares to cup one mound, and he begins to rub Hinata's already-stiff nipple. The caress shoots fire through them both. Then Naruto decides to give the lonely breast some treatment too--with his _mouth_. He lowers his head to Hinata's cleavage and begins to kiss all around, making her ache with anticipation. Finally, he licks her nipple in a long, slow sweep, causing her to cry out. This gets so much of a rise out of him that he instinctively thrusts his center into hers. She wails his name..."Naruto!"

"Oh, God," he replies throatily into her chest. He feels like he is going to explode if this sweet torture goes on much longer...and Hinata feels exactly the same way.

Naruto continues to knead the breast his non-supportive hand never left, and places the full of his mouth over the top of the other. He sucks and licks ever so gently. Hinata's breath is coming in pants by this point, and she begins to feel dizzy. Naruto notices, and stops immediately. Worried he had gone too far for her after all, he asks nervously, "do you want me to stop?" Hinata smiles. "Only for a moment...I need to catch my breath."

Naruto takes that as the compliment it really is, and chuckles a little. He rolls off Hinata and sits up, realizing it wouldn't hurt _him_ to take a quick breather himself.

After a minute or two, Hinata's breathing evens out, and she sits up. She instinctively crosses her arms over her exposed chest.

"Aw, don't do that, Hinata! I'm going to be your husband! I'm the one person you should never have to hide from." Naruto smiles lovingly at his woman. Hinata returns the expression and releases her arms. "That's more like it," Naruto croons, his warm smile still in place.

Next, Naruto grabs Hinata by the waist and lifts her up and into his lap, facing him. Her legs wrap around his midsection and her arms around his neck. The shock of feeling Naruto's hardness coming into contact with her core causes Hinata to sharply intake a breath, making Naruto rumble. But now he wants to feel her perfect breasts pressed against him again--this time without any offending cloth in the way. He starts to take off his shirt, but Hinata's hand stays him. "No," she whispers into his ear, "let me..." Shivers run down Naruto's spine in response to Hinata's gentle but sexy demand.

The young woman then takes hold of the bottom of Naruto's T-shirt, and begins to slowly slide it up. She soaks in the feel of the muscles of his stomach, chest, and back as she raises it up and up, her hands winding around from front to back as she lifts the garment. She had dreamed of what his bare skin would feel like...and it is even better than she had imagined. It is far sweeter, softer, stronger—and definitely more stimulating.

Naruto feels the same. He is equally enthralled with the contact.

Finally, the shirt comes off...and Naruto crushes Hinata into him. The feeling of bare skin on bare skin is almost overwhelming for both of them. Hot tingles travel both bodies, as their recently slowed breathing picks up again. Naruto slides his hands up and down Hinata's back, rubs her shoulders, and caresses her arms. Hinata drinks in his touch, whilst enjoying freely gliding her hands over her man's upper body.

Naruto then moves Hinata onto her back upon the bed. He positions himself close beside her, remaining upright. He begins to snake his hands up her legs, pausing at the edge of her skirt. With intense excitement, but incredible patience, Naruto slides the garment up languidly, making Hinata shiver visibly. At the junction of her thighs, his thumbs stop inches from her center, spiking her anticipation. Then, taking her by surprise, he lets go of the hem of her skirt to take hold of its waistband—and yanks it off her without the need for her to rise up. In one fluid action, the skirt is off and tossed aside, forgotten.

Hinata "whooshes" in shock and excitement; Naruto's eyes grow large and wild. Then Naruto gets completely off the bed, standing beside Hinata's horizontal form. She looks at him quizzically as she sits up. Naruto takes hold of her hands and leads her to stand also, in front of him now in only her panties. A confused Hinata quickly catches on, however, when Naruto breathes into her ear, "It's your turn," and leads her hands to the gathered waistband of his pants. Hinata hesitates there, lowering her head, suddenly feeling sheepish.

"It's okay if you want to stop, Hinata," responds Naruto gently.

"No!" she replies with more force than she means to, her head whipping up. Remembering her insecurity quickly, though, she lowers her head again. "I mean...I'm just...now I'm feeling a little nervous." She lifts her head once more to smile shyly up at her fiancé's face. Respectful of her feelings, Naruto takes her hands from his waistband and pulls her into him. Smoothing her hair, he comforts her. "Take your time, Hinata. I will gladly _wait_ for you."

"Thank you for saying that, Naruto," Hinata sighs into his chest. After a moment, she pulls back from him far enough to lock eyes with him. "I'm ok now," she tells him with a nervous but happy smile on her face. She moves back a step and puts her hands back on his waistband. She tugs his britches down in one brisk motion. He steps out of the trousers, kicks them aside, and stands before Hinata in nothing but his boxers.

Naruto smiles at Hinata with a mix of affection and arousal--just before recapturing her in his embrace and reclaiming her lips.

He then breaks the kiss to reposition her back onto the bed and eases himself over her. He resumes his previous ministrations to her upper body with his free hand and his mouth as Hinata runs her hands through his hair, delighting in its smooth texture.

The sight of her, the feel of her, the scent of her, the _sound_ of her drive him wild. He grinds into her womanhood, causing her to throw her head back with a gasp. He emits a low growl in response.

But there is just one more place Naruto has yet to explore. He sits up, his knees between Hinata's legs, and runs his hands slowly down her breasts and stomach, stopping at the borderline of her panties. He hooks his thumbs just under the waistband, and meets Hinata's eyes questioningly. She replies with a small nod. With that, Naruto begins to tug her intimates down. His heart pounds like a jackhammer as her last hidden treasure is slowly revealed. Finding this just as exciting as he does, Hinata's heartbeat quickly becomes synchronous with his.

Naruto's eyes are wide and glimmering as he pauses to take the sight in—making Hinata just a little self-conscious—before sliding the material completely off. He slinks up her legs with both hands, building up the anticipation. When he finally reaches the hilt of her lower extremities, he ventures to stroke between her silky folds with his eager fingers. Hinata rears back with a gasp at his sizzling touch, grabbing and gripping his arms. Naruto's mouth goes dry, bereft of words to describe the sensation. Hinata, too, feels too fantastic for any verbal description.

Then Naruto wonders what Hinata feels like _inside_...

Daring to be so bold, he inserts a finger...and Hinata cries out his name.

"Oh, God" he groans under his breath. Then he begins to slide the digit in and out--making Hinata buck and pant.

Her moist heat, her excited breath, her frenzied movement...Naruto finds it all addictive. Wanting more, and seeing how much Hinata obviously enjoyed _one_ finger, he tries two...then three...until he feels like he will burst—as does Hinata. But Naruto still feels too far away from Hinata. He arrests his pleasuring to descend upon her, his manhood barely concealed by his undershorts. His member makes contact with Hinata's center, and they groan in unison. Hinata wraps her arms and legs tightly around him. He begins to rock back and forth, reveling at the feel of her increasing dampness obvious through the thin cloth. Before long...

"N-Naruto?" pants Hinata questioningly. Said male halts all motion immediately, a worried look overtaking his face.

Hinata reassures him with a gentle smile. With breathless halting speech, she explains, "Don't think...I mean...nothing's wrong. I just...I just don't think I can take much more..." Her eyes plead with his to finally join together.

Naruto, breathing heavily and sweating, feels both relieved and excited. He too is anxious for their union. He reaches between them for the waistband of his shorts, but Hinata stops him. "It's my turn, right?" She smiles impishly at him, and he returns the gesture. Then Hinata bravely unveils her man's urgent need for her as she slides the garment down to his knees, taking her time over his backside. Naruto finagles the shorts the rest of the way off. Hinata is awed at the proof she sees of Naruto's desire for her.

Now it's Naruto's turn to be self-conscious as Hinata openly stares--but not for long. When she dares to touch, all thought ceases. The warmth of her hand on his shaft almost makes the gun go off.

Hinata's desire spikes at the feel of her lover's hunger for her in her hand. She begins to slide her fingers up and down, driving pleasure into Naruto's body—until he stops her with a hand to hers. "I don't want it to end too soon."

Understanding, Hinata lets go and adds the newly-freed arm to the other one wrapped around Naruto's back. Naruto positions himself for entry and bores into Hinata's silver orbs with serious blue ones. "Are you sure, Hinata?" he asks tenderly. "This is isn't something I can take back later..."

"Naruto," she breathes her reply, her eyes desperate and pleading. "Make love to me."

Permission granted, Naruto plunges in.

Stabbing sharpness makes Hinata cry out in pain. Naruto freezes, panic washing over his face. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Hinata! Sakura didn't tell me it would hurt!"

Hinata smiles at him reassuringly. "It's okay, Naruto, it was only for a moment. _Don't stop..."_

Her sexy command brings the mood back.

Naruto can feel Hinata's wet warmth surrounding him. He was too distracted a few moments earlier by Hinata's cry to feel anything for himself, so he takes a moment to do so now...and then pulls back. Hinata's eyes close as her mouth 'ovals' in pleasure, encouraging Naruto. He picks up a slow rhythm of pushing and pulling, his head in the clouds from the new, incredible sensations rocking his body.

Heated shockwaves shoot through Hinata, every dive taking her higher. She grips Naruto's back fiercely as she mutters incoherently.

Naruto feels drugged. The physical sensation is indescribable, but it's more than that. _This is the_ opposite _of loneliness,_ he thinks. _I've never felt so close to someone in my life._

As they share their bodies, they both feel it...their _souls_ intermingling.

"Naruto," Hinata whispers, "I love you." Tears well up in her reflective orbs.

Naruto cups her face with his free hand. "I love you too, Hinata." His own eyes fog up.

With each stroke, Hinata feels something tensing inside her, building up to something powerful...and wonderful.

Hinata digs her nails into Naruto's back and calls out his name. It sends a thrill through him, and he picks up his pace.

Hinata begins to pant heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilation, repeating Naruto's name.

Naruto speeds up with every utterance. He feels the excitement building to a critical point.

Then, just when he thinks it couldn't possibly get any better, Hinata screams: "Naa—rruu—toooo!"

Naruto's hardness is gripped and released in sequence by Hinata's orgasm, causing him to howl her name as he reaches his _own_ climax.

Naruto stills there, looking into Hinata's tear-drenched eyes as little droplets from his own fall on her face. The air in the room is charged with the energy of their shared ecstasy and laden with their love. Naruto kisses her gently.

"You'll never be alone again," whispers Hinata, moving a hand from his back to stroke his cheek.

"I know," Naruto replies. "Because I intend to never ever leave your side." He smiles down at her.

After a moment, Naruto rolls off of Hinata to lie beside her on his back. He takes her hand.

Abruptly, his face contorts curiously. "Your butt!" he exclaims.

"What?"

"I was just thinking...I just got to see everything...except your butt!"

Hinata giggles. Letting go his hand, she flips over. "Well you can look all you want now!" She smiles widely, her shy blush now history. She finally has her man, and she's holding nothing back from him now.

 

Naruto ogles, visibly pleased with the sight, and then cops a feel. He "mmm's" as his groin stirs. "Can we do that again?" he asks, like a child hoping for candy. Hinata grins. "What are you waiting for?"

 

QQQQ

Naruto, looking happier and more relaxed than ever before, stands in front of Sakura's door once again. This time, he doesn't hesitate to knock—with his foot. His arms are full. "Naruto!" a surprised Sakura exclaims when she opens the door. "What are you doing here? And what's all this?" She motions toward the fruit basket, bouquet of flowers, and box of chocolates he's holding. "Ah...Sakura-chan. These are for you!"

"What? What for? I mean, with all that, it looks like _I'm_ the one you're gonna marry next week!"

"Well...maybe I did go a little overboard. I just wanted to thank you for your help. You were right about everything." He grins at Sakura. She gives him a warm, knowing smile back. "Congratulations," she whispers. Naruto unceremoniously drops his load on Sakura's front porch. "Well...I'm meeting Hinata at Ichiraku's. I'll see you later. Enjoy the stuff!"

"Thanks, Naruto."

 

"No...thank _you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review and share if you like it. If you like them hotter, please check out my other stories as they come. "Summer Heat" (already posted) is NaruHina and SakuSasu and is much hotter with four less-fluffy (yet still tasteful) lemons and two limes! Plus a little angst and more story altogether (10-chap story). Look out for new posts. Almost finished with rewrite of older fic now, posting soon (SakuSasu).


End file.
